


You Make No Sound But I Can Hear You In The Wind

by geckoholic



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The odds are most assuredly not in their favor. They never have been.</em> - Finnick/Annie, spoilers for all three books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make No Sound But I Can Hear You In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a THG ficathon. The prompt was the line I used as the title (aren't I creative?). I might go back and play some more later, but for now, have this wee little thing. Just to try the fandom on for size. 
> 
> Beta'd by nitro26. ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Ocean Size Love" by Leigh Nash.

They're not together on the day Snow announces the Quarter Quell. Finnick's in the Capitol, called up there for these things he won't talk about. Later she thinks it was intentional, one more low blow directed their way on purpose. She stays up, waits for him, shoos off anyone who tries to make her go to bed, get some rest. 

Right before dawn, she drifts off anyway. His voice is what wakes her. 

"Annie," is all he says, and it's enough. There's anger in there, sorrow, and fear -- the kind of fear he doesn't show or admit to anyone but her. 

"You beat them before, you can do it again," she answers, even though they both know it's not that simple, not this time. But neither of them needs the truth right now. 

 

***

 

Going home alone after they took him away, to the Capitol, to the arena, is the hardest thing she's ever done. He promised her he'd be back, that he wouldn't leave her, but it's not in his hands, not really. The odds are most assuredly not in their favor. They never have been. 

 

***

 

She doesn't miss a single minute of the broadcasts from the arena. They hurt, stir memories on top of the fear and the yearning, but she needs to see that he's alive. So far, he's keeping his promise. And then, one day, the screen goes black. Panem logo and some kind of lie about a technical problem, but she knows something went wrong. 

And she knows that Finnick is right in the middle of it. 

 

***

 

Annie knows he's alive. Regardless of how often people tell her otherwise, she doesn't believe it. She would feel it if he wasn't. A Peacekeeper mocks her when she's out to buy food one day, tells her they'll find Finnick and tear him apart for what he did, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he's not dead and that he'll come back to her. 

If he comes back in bad shape, that's okay. She'll take care of him. She always has. 

The next day, they take her. 

 

***

 

In the dark, she sees his face, hears his voice. He's the one waiting now, and she's the one who's got to fight and stay strong. 

And she will. She does. Until she's taken again. 

 

***

 

When they reunite, they're both a little worse for the wear, a little more broken, but that's less important than ever. Because they're still each other's. 

It's a dark time, darker still than ever before, but they're together. And in the midst of fighting and dying and a world that's going to change forever one way or another, they're finally allowed to be happy. 

For a little while, at least. 

 

***

 

Annie waits, once more. He's been taken from her so often that she doesn't fear he won't come back to her anymore, not really. 

And, of course, this time she's wrong. News arrive slowly, and so she finds about about his death at the same time everyone else finds out that the Capitol fell. 

In the midst of people cheering and yelling and hoping for a better future, Annie breaks down. 

 

***

 

She can still hear him, and see him, in every word their son says, every move he makes. In a way, he kept his promise to her: he may be gone, but he'll never actually leave her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Voice in the Wind (The Remembrance Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379947) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
